Love is Blind
by writer2be812
Summary: Bella is different. Her life changes forever when her friend Angela drags her to club Zero on her 21st birthday. BxJ AxE RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…though I WOULD love to have any Cullen boy to myself… lol.**

**Also, again, this is a JasperxBella FanFic. If you don't like it, then don't read. ******

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV:**

"Isabella Swan?" my history teacher, Mr. Miller, called from the front of the class. I sighed and said _its Bella_ in my head, but simply said "here", out loud.

I am studying to be mentor for the blind at a special college in Seattle, Washington. I was blind since birth, not knowing the sight of others, only knowing by sound and touch. People tend to get the wrong Idea about us, the _blind_; they think we don't know "the beauty of the world". Truth is, actually, we probably "see" more than most people. My mother and father, being the children that they were, left me to live in various foster cares until I was eighteen. I never knew what a family was like. I only had one friend through life, Angela, who amazingly enough, got transferred whenever I did through foster care. I think its because I was blind, they felt that they should show that much pity on me, though I didn't mind at all. Angela, or my angel I called her, we the best friend one could have. I lived with her in a small one-bedroom apartment. We slept in bunk beds, mine on the bottom for obvious reasons. We couldn't afford bigger, the money I got from the state barely covered my school tuition, and we both worked part time jobs. Angela met Ben last year, the love of her life. He wants her to move in with him, but she wont, because of me. I felt like a burden on their relationship, especially now that they are engaged. I sighed again thinking of what I was supposed to do; I wasn't going to go _live_ with them. I guess I could make it on my own…

"_Miss Swan_", Mr. Miller called to me, a little more than impatiently, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hmm…yes sir?"

"Your homework tonight will be to read chapters 6 and 7, understood?" His voice was thick with irritation. I nodded to let him know I got it. Honestly, I don't know why he is even here if he doesn't want to teach the blind. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. I was about to head out the door when I heard him mumble "stupid child" under his breath and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a stupid child, nor was I def; I heard quite well actually. Your other senses tend to become more predominant when one is eliminated from the equation.

I pulled out my walking stick and extended it. I really needed that thing sometimes, having two left feet didn't help the blindness much. I tapped my way along the halls of the school, that I memorized thank you very much Mr. Miller, until I reached the doors that lend outside. The sound of rain hit my hears and I pulled my jacket closer. I opened the door and rushed through the rain. My apartment was exactly four blocks from my school, with a stoplight, a right turn then a left turn. I asked Angela to take the walk with me the first time so I knew where to go and didn't need her to walk with me. I made it up the stairs slowly, knowing what was on the other side of that door. I tapped… 231… 232… 233, my apartment door. I unlocked the locks… 1… 2… 3, and opened the door slowly.

Out popped a very excited Angela. "HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY BELLA!" She pretty much screamed in my ear. I shrank back; I hated my birthdays, mainly because I hated presents. I knew she had something planned for us tonight because she took me by the arm and dragged me to our room, where she shoved a towel and what was probably underwear in my arms and demanded I shower immediately.

I showered quickly so I wouldn't irritate her. As I washed my body I thought about what it looked like, I always wanted to know. Angela always tells me how beautiful I am, though part of me doesn't believe her. All I know is that I am skinny with little feminine curves and I am short. Angela told me that I'm pale too, with long, curly dark brown hair and as she puts it "deep beautiful pools of chocolate" for eyes. I roll my eyes at the thought; they are probably more like dirty water.

I dry off as best possible and dress in my undergarments. I walk back into the room and am immediately pulled by the arm. I yelp and Angela apologizes half-heartedly before shoving clothes at me. I feel the fabric and know at least she is putting me in skinny jeans instead of a skirt or short dress. The top was a silk fabric though and it was a tank top that, when I put on, would go dangerously low cut. I sighed and figured it was better than what I expected it to be. I changed quickly and heard a gasp behind me.

"Bella, damn, you are going to catch a man tonight looking like that! I knew the dark blue and black pant would look good on you. Though the skirt-" I cut her off by raising my hand.

"No Angela, I am _not _wearing whatever _you_ call a skirt. Also, I don't plan, nor do I think I will, 'catch a guy' tonight. Where are we going anyways?"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper Bella! We are just going to the club _Zero_ down the street, no biggie."

"No biggie?! You know I hate clubs Angie."

"I know, but just tonight though…for me? It's your 21st birthday Bella, a time to celebrate. Come on…please?" I knew she was doing "the eyes" and sighed in defeat. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, now sit so I can do your hair and make-up." She said, getting down to business.

"Don't _you_ need to get ready Angie?"

"Oh I finished while you were in the shower, now shut up." I shut my mouth and let her finish with me. When she was done she handed me, thank god, a pair of flats that were probably black. "Bella, you look smokin' hun!" I knew I blushed at that and she laughed at me. She said she was going to go get her purse and then we headed out to the club.

**Jasper POV:**

I closed my eyes and tried to recite the generals of the Continental army in my head to forget about the feelings of lust radiating from the other rooms in my home. I loved my family, I really did, but sometimes… sometimes it was _too much_. I sighed when I heard a knock on the door, Alice, my sister, walked in bouncing lightly. I narrowed my eyes at her because I knew she was planning something.

"Hey, my dear sweet brother", she said in a singsong voice.

"What do you want Alice", I grumbled then I heard a low growl from the other room, followed by a soft moan and I winced, disgusting. Alice giggled at my face, knowing what it was about.

"We are all going to Seattle tonight, to a club called _Zero_. You better be ready by seven." She smiled and left my room, bouncing back to her own; where I heard my brother Edward purr, "Welcome back my love…" I cut out of that situation real quick. I looked at the clock on my wall, and saw that it was nearly six. I had enough time to get ready but I hopped in the shower anyways. I came back into my room with only boxers on. The little light that stuck in the house all day shined a sliver across my rippled stomach, illuminating a vampire bite from my war days. I sighed as I ran my fingers over it softly. A sharp pain went through my body and I heard a bang on my wall that was shared with Emmett and Rosie's. Emmett told me to stop with the bad vibes and I remembered my power and calmed down a little. I focused back on my closet and just pulled out some gray slacks and a light blue button down shirt. I laced up my nice black shoes and trudged down the stairs to the living room. It was around 6:45, Emmett and Edward were already downstairs looking nice, and no doubt Alice and Rose had something to do with _that_. I nodded at each of them and took a seat on the couch to wait for the girls.

Right at 7 Alice and Rose descended the staircase. I looked from them to the guys and noticed, without fail, that the mates matched somehow and it made me feel lonely. Alice looked at me with a secret smile and I felt confused. She had something up her sleeve that I didn't know about. Edward looked pleased as well, he knew too. Emmett and Rose just had lust rolling off each other and I gulped. It was going to be a long night between them and the human that were probably going to be drunk and all over each other at the club.

We all piled into the Volvo and headed for Seattle. With Edward's driving, though not as bad as Alice's, we were there in 30 minutes flat. We parked the car a block from the club and walked down there. We didn't need to wait in line because the bouncer let us in with a few smiles from Alice and Rose.

The club was loud and packed already. Alice was bouncing and pulled Edward over to the dance floor and they started dancing. Emmett and Rose followed in suit while I went to find a big booth for us to sit at. Well, it will probably just end up being me sitting alone. But as I turned to look for my siblings in the crowd on the dance floor, I saw her, the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the earth. Her dark brown hair fell in sexy curls to her mid back over a dark blue silk top that went…dangerously low in the front. I could see her curves perfectly in the skinny jeans she had on and it made my pants a little tighter than usual. I gulped and felt the need to touch her. Then she turned and her beautiful chocolate eyes locked with mine. I thought I was caught staring before she just turned her head back the other direction. I was confused. Usually women, and men, unfortunately, start to melt when I look at them. She looked like it had no effect on her what so ever. Who was this magnificent creature? I was going to find out…

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. ** **I wonder whom he saw?! Lol. Review and you will find out.******


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post again, my dog Hannah died the day before Christmas Eve and then I had the hustle and bustle of the holidays. This chapter is kind of short, but I'm going to post again soon. Reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. –sigh-**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV:**

Angela and I got into the club easily because we were girls dressed in hot clothes. Angela told me that the bouncer was totally checking out my boobs, and then my ass as we walked in. I rolled my eyes. She laughed and went to get two beers for us, my first of many tonight. I stood there and waited for her and I felt someone watching me, I turned toward the direction but shook it off as I heard Angela coming back to me. She placed the cold beer in my hands and I took a sip, shuddering at the first taste. I never really liked the taste of beer, but it was okay.

After a couple beers we were on the dance floor dancing like fools, drunk fools actually. I hoped I didn't look too stupid as I danced, but the alcohol was making me care less and less. Angie and I danced like most girls did, grinding on each other. I could hear the catcalls coming from the guys around us. I must have been doing something right. Angie said she spotted Ben and went to go get him and a couple more beers, leaving me to dance on the floor alone.

Soon I felt an arm slip around my waist that was definitely not Angie's or Ben's for that matter. I felt the arm and it was hairless but strong, a male no doubt. I took a sniff and he smelled like cheap beer and way too much cologne. I dance with him for a little bit but distanced myself from him. He was breathing in my ear and I could feel what I could only guess was his erection sticking in the small of my back. The song ended and started to pull away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him again.

"Hey where ya' goin' darlin'? My name is Mike." He slurred.

"Well, _Mike_" I said hissing his name, "I have some friends that I'm looking for at the bar."

"Oh, well let me help you find them."

"Fine, whatever." I started walking toward what I thought was the bar but he pulled me back.

"But I thought I saw them go this way, com-" But he was cut off and his hand was ripped from my arm.

"She doesn't need your help _prick_ so get lost. _**NOW." **_Growled a deep menacing voice. I heard his scurry away and I smelled a new scent now…it was like warm honey and magnolia blooms. The scent was simply delicious. The voice cleared his throat then spoke. "I'm sorry for that idiot. My name is Jasper Hale." _JasperHale, _what a beautiful name. Something cold touched my hand and I flinched away, wondering what it was. He was silent for a moment and then said he was sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He was silent. "Oh, that was your hand? Well you have a very cold hand." I laughed. "I'm sorry myself, my name is Bella and I am blind." He gasped and muttered, "so that explains it" under his breath and thought I didn't hear it. I just shook it off.

I held out my hand for him to take and the cold came in contact with mine again but I was ready for it so it wasn't as cold. The grip of his hand was strong; it felt like he was holding back. I could feel the anger rolling off him with waves. I looked in his direction shyly and asked if I could "see" him. I could tell he was slightly confused. "With my hands", I answered. "I can feel your features. You don't have to-" I started but he cut me off with a soft "sure".

My hand slid up his and to his wrist, very thin, but masculine. He was skinny but fit. I pressed my fingers to the inside of his wrist to see what his heart beat felt like, but I felt nothing. That is weird, but maybe I'm not doing it right. My hands kept their path up with hard but soft shapely arms to his strong shoulders. I felt up his neck, not missing the fact that I couldn't feel his heartbeat there either. He had a strong, tight set jaw. It felt like he wasn't breathing as I ran my fingers over his soft, cold lips and up his straight nose. He closed his eyes immediately and I ran my fingers over them. Then I swept them under his eyes; he had bags that only could form from lack of sleep for days. I frowned, this poor beautiful man. I ran my fingers through his soft curly and smiled again. This could possibly be the most beautiful creature I have ever come across.

"You are a very beautiful man, Jasper." I said shyly. I heard him scoff.

"Not quite. How can you get all that from touch?" He asked curiosity dancing in his voice.

"Ah, well, years of being blind help the other senses you see."

"Oh, have you been blind since birth Isabella?"

"It's Bella, and yes, I have."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that Bella." His voice was thick with, not pity, but something I couldn't exactly place.

"It's ok, it's only a disability to those who let it be." I smiled. He laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear Bella. I'm glad you are so optimistic about it." Just as he finished I felt Angela touch the small of my back.

"Hey Bella, you okay? I saw what happened with that guy from over by the bar."

"Yeah Angie, I'm fine. Jasper right here helped me out. Jasper his is Angie, my best friend."

"Bella, who are you talking to. I don't see anybody." I felt in front of me and I felt nothing. "But I did see that guy who helped you, man he was hot with a capital 'h'".

"I know."

"Ok, well, I think its time for us to go Bella, its getting late" I didn't answer her as I sat and wondered about the man that was before me a few seconds ago. I followed her as she led me through the crowd to what I could only guess as the exit. The whole time I couldn't get him off my mind. I wanted so much to run my fingers through his hair again. I pictured myself pulling it while we…I stopped that thought and felt slightly uncomfortable between my legs. It was a silent walk home.

Once we were in our apartment I realized that the trash people were coming in the morning so I needed to get the trash down. I told Angie that I was taking the trash out and I maneuvered my way down the stairs and out the front doors. I was walking to the dumpsters when I felt someone watching me. I called out "hello?" thinking it was probably Angie checking on me or out neighbor Tyler taking his trash out too. Then I felt an arm circle my waist and I went to scream but someone's hand was clamped over my mouth. I knew that hand and it eased me a little.

"Hello Bella, it's Jasper, don't scream please. I wont harm you. Now I'm going to let go of you, please don't scream or run." I just nodded my head to let him know that I understood. He eased his hand off my mouth but his arm still rested around my waist.

"Hi Jasper," I said meekly. I felt his hand brush some hair away from my face and tuck it behind my ear. "Why are you here? How did you know how to find me?" I asked in a rush. In truth I was kind of terrified of him, because he was unknown. My heart was racing and I heard him chuckle. His laugh was like a symphony and it made my heart race more.

"I hope you don't find it creepy or anything, even though it is, but I followed you home to make sure that vile creature didn't bother you. I was going to leave once it was safe, but then I heard you coming and I had to say something to you, I had to see you again Bella" his voice was sincere and I could feel the worry coming off him like waves. I smiled to let him know that I understood and I was grateful. "Your smile is so beautiful". His hand brushed against my cheek.

"Well thank you kind sir" I said and curtsied. I giggled.

"Your laugh is so musical too," he said with a chuckle. "Bella, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation and he chuckled again.

"Well, I will be here at noon to pick you up, I have a surprise for you."

"Ok, that sounds good, but I have to warn you, I hate surprises", I said with a giggle.

"Well, Bella, I'm quite sure you'll love this one. Now, lets get you back inside before you freeze." I could hear the smile in his voice. He walked me up to my door and kissed my cheek and promised to pick me up tomorrow. I walked in the apartment with a huge smile on my face. I heard Angie come in from the other room.

"Bella, what's up? What took you so long down there? Are you ok?" She was worried but all I could do is nod.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow with the guy from the club." I said slowly, not quite believing it myself.

"The creep?" She asked worriedly.

"No, the one you said was hot. I guess he followed us home to make sure that other guy didn't bother us."  
"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah, he is surprising me tomorrow."

"You hate surprises Bella."

"I know…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feed back. You guys don't know how happy it makes me when I get a "favorite story" or "favorite author" thing in my inbox, plus the reviews. I hope I please you all as I keep writing. Thank you for your sympathy towards losing my dog Hannah. I have a picture of my new puppy, Bella, up on my profile.

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I am not the multi-millionaire that owns Twilight.**

**Jaspers POV:**

I paced my room silently. What have I just done, I asked my self over and over? I just put my family and myself in danger for what, a silly human? But Bella isn't a silly human; she is a beautiful creature that has caught my attention, and her blood, oh her glorious smelling blood. Stop it Jasper, I thought to myself. Her blood was somewhat tempting, but I could handle it over some time. Also, Alice said I wouldn't hurt her. Why am I so worried then? I didn't notice Alice quietly made her way into my room until I heard her clear her throat. I looked up at her amused look and I growled a little in my chest. She giggled.

"Calm down Jazzy, everything is going to be ok, I promise"

"I know Alice, but I can't help but feel worried."

"Well, I was told by Edward to stop worrying and pacing like that."

"Well Edward can suck my…" I heard a low growl from my brother.

"No need to be rude Jasper." Alice said amused.  
"Whatever Alice, leave me alone please." She just nodded and bounced out the door.

Tonight I planned for the surprise that I would give her tomorrow. I know, not knowing her long, I was asking much from her. I was really surprised she said yes to be frank. I would show her, well figuratively show her, my secret place. It was going to be marvelous.

I could not keep myself still so I was forced to leave the house, not that I minded with everything going on there. I decided to hunt tonight. I needed as much control as possible with Bella tomorrow. I would hate myself if I lost her. I quickly raced through the streets in my Ferrari 250 GTO. It was pretty late and there was nobody out so I didn't focus on my speed. On my way I drove past Bella's to make sure everything was going ok. I could here her sleeping as I drove away. I headed to the nearest forest and hopped out of the car. I walked through the forest for a while just appreciating the silence and peace around me. Then I stopped, closing my eyes; I caught a whiff of a buck about a mile away. I smiled to myself as whisked through the trees towards the smell, letting the animal in me take over as I launched at the animal. I snapped its neck effortlessly; I didn't want it to suffer as I drained it. I drank quickly savoring the taste. It wasn't as good as human blood, but it was have to suffice. I wiped my mouth as I sought out a deer to fill me for tonight.

When my meal was over I ran to my car. I knew going home wouldn't be the greatest of ideas so I pressed on to Bella's. I wouldn't disturb her, but I wanted to see her angelic face again. I parked my car a couple blocks away and made my way back to her apartment. I slipped into the window of her bedroom. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she is sleeping. I sat on the floor against the wall and watched her sleep. I nearly jumped when she whispered my name. I thought I was caught and then she just rolled over and muttered something that sounded like "beautiful". I snickered to myself and watched her sleep for the rest of the night until just before sunrise. I whispered goodbye to her and slipped out her window, making sure no one saw me. I walked back to my car with a silly grin on my face. She sad my name in her sleep… and that I was beautiful. She is so funny. I can't wait to spend the day with her.

When I got home Alice saw me and rolled her eyes. She giggled and ran up the stairs to her room. I walked up the stairs slowly after her and went to my room to get ready for the day. I would be picking Bella up at noon. I needed to go make sure everything was taken care of. I was about to head to the bathroom to shower when Emmett and Edward came bursting through my door.

"Dude, you were gone all night. Where the hell were you?" Emmett boomed. By his tone I knew that he had talked to Alice and knew exactly where I had been.

"Its none of your business Emmett." I said simply and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"So you **did** go sleep with that human chick! Oh my god Jazz. Way to go, she was smokin'." I stopped and glared at Emmett and a deep growl rose from my chest.

"You will **never** speak about _**Bella**_in that manner _ever_ again. Am I clear?"

"Got it dude." Emmett muttered as he quickly backed to the door and left.

"Sorry about him" Edward said shaking his head. I glared at him and he just nodded and left too.

I got in the shower fuming. I wanted to beat Emmett's face into the ground for thinking such bad things about my Bella. Wait, _my _Bella; I haven't even known her for a day, she isn't mine. I'm sure Rose will give him a smack to the head for the comment he said about Bella. She gets jealous easily and very pissed when people think other girls are prettier than her. That's why Emmett only watches Jessica Alba movies when Rose is out hunting or shopping with Alice. Maybe I'll tell her that to get back at Emmett for his rude mouth. I laughed to myself as I got out of the shower and dried off. I walked into my room and there was a pair of clothes and shoes sitting on my bed with a note, from Alice, no doubt. I walked over and picked up the paper.

_Wear this today, it will look great, I saw it. Today is going to be fine, stop being so uptight. Have fun and I expect to be taking Bella shopping soon. ;)_

_Love,_

_Ali_

"Thanks Alice." I said in a regular tone, knowing she could hear me. A moment later I heard a "your welcome" come from somewhere in the house. I dressed quickly in the light wash jeans and brown button up shirt. I slipped on the leather flip-flops Alice lay out and went back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

I had everything ready by 11:30. I packed the stuff in the car and headed over to Bella's to pick her up. I was nervous as I walked up the stairs to her apartment. I hoped she wouldn't bail out on me after all. I reached her door and knocked on it softly. A moment later Bella's roommate answered the door. She said Bella would be ready in a minute and to come in and have a seat. I sat on the couch looking out the window. I was so lost in thought I almost jumped when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and couldn't believe the image before me.

Bella's POV:

I woke from my peaceful slumber by Angie shaking me. What time was it? I wanted to keep dreaming of the angel I met last night. He was so beautiful. Then I remembered that he was coming to get me at noon and I shot out of bed.

"Angie, what time is it?" I asked franticly.

"Relax, its only 9:30. I just thought I would wake you up now so that you would have time to get ready for your date with Sexy Boy from the club." She giggled.

"Oh ha ha Ang." I said sarcastically as I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I showered slowly, knowing I had time to be thorough. I used my strawberry shampoo. I massage the shampoo into my scalp and then rinsed it out. I applied some conditioner and washed my body. I was enjoying the feel of the warm water when Angie banged on the door and told me I had been in there for an hour. I slipped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it firmly around me.

"Hey Bells, when you get into your room, I laid out an outfit for you. Just put it on, no questions." Angie called from her room down the hall.

"Fine Ang." I laughed as I opened my door. I walked over to my bed and felt for the clothing Angie laid out for me. My fingers skimmed something lace and I figured it was my undergarments. I laughed at her choices. My fingers found something else lace and I felt confused. It was too big to be a shirt. I think it is a dress. I pulled it over my head and slid it down my body. It fit every curve of my body, but hung a little loose down to right above my knees. It dipped into a squared neckline not to low. Next to where it was laying on the bed was a pair of flats. I was grateful for the flats because of my clumsiness. Just as I finished the door opened and I heard footsteps.

"Oh, Bella, you look absolutely amazing in that dress! The powder blue makes your eyes shine so bright. I'm so happy that those black flats look good with it, I didn't want to kill you with heels." She giggled.

"Now, lets get you into the bathroom and do your hair." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom. She plopped me down on a chair that I know wasn't in here before. The last thing I heard was the blow dyer turn on and I was off into my own little world. I pictured what Jasper looked like. I bet he was just as beautiful as he felt. Just thinking of him made me feel safe. Angie called me out of my haze, telling me to close my eyes so she can put some eye shadow on me. When she was all done primping and probing me, she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. He is just going to _love _you."

"Yeah, right Ang." I scuffed.

"Truly Bella, you look amazingly beautiful today. Not that you don't everyday, but you look…I don't know, happy?" She giggled. I heard someone knock on the door and I tensed up. "I'll go get it Bells, get your purse and stuff." She walked out of the room and I heard the front door open and her tell him I'd be ready momentarily. I grabbed my purse off my bed and walked to the living room. Not hearing a response, I cleared my throat softly. I heard a gasp and knew it was Jasper. Suddenly, feeling self conscious, I blushed and grabbed my wrist in front of me. I whispered a "hello".

"Oh dear Isabella, you look magnificent." He mused, truth in his voice. I blushed again. "You take my breath away." He said, suddenly closer. Maybe it wasn't sudden, but I didn't hear him move. "Your blush is so lovely dear." He said as his fingers brushed over my cheeks, causing more heat to rise to the spot. His hand trailed down my neck and arm to my hand and he laced his fingers in mine. "Come Bella, we should be going." He pulled me towards the door. He briefly told Angie that he would not have me back too late tonight and she pushed, very suggestively, that I _was_ an adult and he laughed lightly.

He led me away until I heard a car door open and he pushed me lightly in what would seem to be the direction of the open door. I slipped in and felt the cool leather under my legs and shivered a little. My door closed and a moment later I heard another door open and close. The car started with a soft purr and his hand again greeted mine in the middle of the seats. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I knew there was a soft smile on his beautiful face.

The ride to where ever we were going was quiet but not awkward quiet, peaceful quiet. Every once and awhile, I'd feel his thumb brush over my fingers and I'd smile and blush all over again. He'd softly chuckle every time too. I hadn't notice the car pull to a stop until I felt Jasper's hand leave mine. I was a little saddened by the loss but I heard my door open soon after. He took my hand and pulled me out of the car, closing the door behind me.

"Now, Bella, wait here for two seconds. I have to make sure everything is perfect. Okay?" I responded with a smile. And waited patiently against the car, wondering where we were.

"I'm back love." Jasper said from beside me. Love? My heart fluttered at the word and I smiled. He took my hand again and we started to walk. I could feel that the ground was not very smooth, like it was grass. I closed my eyes and I could smell all sorts of flowers around me. It smelt beautiful and the cool air was nice. We kept walking and he told me we were almost there. We stopped and I could hear birds chirping.

"We are here Bella. I know you can't see everything, but I hope that you enjoy it all the same. This is my garden that I tend. I work on it everyday. There are all sorts of flowers. Can you smell them?" he asked. I simply nodded my head. "I love this place," he said lightly. "It's my solitude. I have a picnic for us if you'll join me." I smiled at him and he led me to sit on a blanket. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I packed peanut butter and jelly. I hope you like it, its grape." I giggled.

"Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite Jasper don't worry. I pulled our hand to my lips and I kissed his knuckles reassuringly. He seemed pleased with himself as he handed me the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I ate quietly, he didn't eat but I didn't want to question him on it.

After I finished my sandwich we had light conversations about our families. I found out that his mother and father, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adopted him and his twin sister Rosalie. He also had two adopted brothers, Emmett and Edward and an adopted sister, Alice. I told him about my divorced parents and how my mother lived in Arizona and my father, Charlie is chief of police in Forks. He said his parents lived just outside of Forks. We asked each other many questions and the day flew by and I felt it getting colder.

"Well, Bella, it is getting late and I should be getting you home to Angela." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the car. But when we got there he didn't open my door.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella…" he started. He sounded as if he was nervous about something. "I would like to kiss you." He said in a rush. I blushed and nodded. I felt his delicious breath on my face as he leaned in. His lips were mere centimeters from mine when I leaned in to close the gap. An electric current shot through me as our lips touched and I felt weak in the knees. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our lips moved together gracefully. His lips were like no other feeling I have felt before. I started to get light headed from the lack of oxygen when he pulled away slowly, chuckling.

"Wow Bella, just attack me why don't you." He joked lightly. I blushed and he ran his fingers over my cheeks again. Then he opened my door and ushered me in, shutting it behind me. I smiled to myself as I heard his door open and close. As soon as he started the car he grabbed my hand and rubbed soft circles on it the whole ride back to my apartment. When we got there, he walked me up to my door. He gave me a soft peck on the lips and promised me he would be back tomorrow to see me. I opened my door in a daze and barely paid attention to a very excited Angie asking me millions of questions. All I could manage to get out was "the kiss was amazing" before I went to my room to change for bed. I fell asleep with a smile and dreamt of my angel that night.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it…It took me awhile to try and find the best way to have their first date. I think I did well. =). Review and I'll love you forever =)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an author note. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you and my stories. I just recently got a new charger for my laptop and I will be returning to all of my stories and try to finish them the best I can. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me. **


End file.
